


Изменчивая фортуна

by WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Дерек Хейл просыпается в своей новой квартире, на улице светит солнце, поют птички, соседка угощает его кексом, а затем он встречает полуголого Стайлза…





	Изменчивая фортуна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reversal of Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176688) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



В первый день в новой квартире Дерек просыпается от солнечных лучей, ласкающих лицо. В лофте он всегда спал допоздна, так как окно в спальне выходило на западную сторону, и потом чувствовал себя разбитым весь день. Ему нравится ощущение солнца на лице. К такому можно привыкнуть.

Дерек вылезает из постели, надевает первый попавшийся спортивный костюм и отправляется на пробежку.

Новая квартира расположена в противоположной стороне от старого дома Хейлов, так что на таком расстоянии даже сверхчувствительный нос Дерека не может учуять запах пепла. Вокруг чирикают птички и стрекочут насекомые. Поворачивая на извилистой тропе, Дерек видит пасущихся олениху с детенышами. Похоже, они его не замечают, поэтому Дерек может полюбоваться ими несколько минут. Так мило. И даже когда мать-олениха поднимает голову и смотрит на него, она не шарахается в страхе прочь.

Так как никто не пялится на него, Дерек решает закончить тренировку на свежем воздухе и возвращается домой наполненный эйфорией и витамином D.

В доме пахнет свежей выпечкой. Когда соседка открывает дверь, Дерек чувствует аромат из ее квартиры и через минуту уже угощается чудесным кексом. Он искренне благодарит соседку, закрывает за собой дверь и за три укуса съедает самый вкусный кекс, который когда-либо пробовал.

Давление воды в душе просто восхитительное, можно легко смыть пот и даже вымыть густые волосы, что было бы проблемой при меньшем напоре. И вода до сих пор остается горячей, чего никогда не было в лофте. С каждой минутой переезд кажется все лучшей и лучшей идеей.

И все же кое-что еще необходимо приобрести, например, шторы, пылесос и швабру, без которых квартира выглядит обычным захламленным складом. Поэтому Дерек снимает ключи с крючка у входной двери (и даже этот крючок ему нравится, потому что теперь он никогда не потеряет ключи) и отправляется в хозяйственный магазин. Он находит отличный пылесос, который оказывается единственным на складе, и получает пятидесятипроцентную скидку. Парень, резавший жалюзи, накануне случайно сделал одни короче нужного размера, но так как Дереку они подходят идеально, то их он тоже покупает по сниженной цене.

Наконец Дерек едет в продуктовый магазин. При переезде в любую новую квартиру приходится пополнять запасы, а учитывая, что у Дерека часто едят Скотт, Стайлз и Айзек, ему нужно закупить очень много продуктов. Наверное, выгоднее купить акции какого-нибудь ресторана.

Но когда он подъезжает к продуктовому магазину, все идет кувырком. Оказывается, стоянку превратили в автомойку, на которой собирают пожертвования для школьной команды по лакроссу.

Что ж, думает Дерек, некоторые члены его стаи играют за эту команду, так что меньшее, что он может сделать, – это поддержать их. К тому же тойоту все равно нужно помыть. Неподалеку Дерек видит Скотта и приветственно машет ему, на что тот улыбается от уха до уха.

А затем…

Затем кто-то стучит в окно, и хороший день Дерека вылетает в трубу. Он тяжело сглатывает и опускает стекло.

– Дерек! – радостно восклицает Стайлз. Он покрыт веснушками, кожа блестит от пота и воды, и на нем надеты только шлепанцы и шорты, опасно сползающие на бедрах. От пупка вниз уходит дорожка темных волос, но туда Дерек совсем не смотрит.

– Приехал поддержать команду?

– Вперед, «Дикие коты», – тихо произносит Дерек. Похоже, у Стайлза начинают обгорать нос и плечи.

– Круто, – говорит Стайлз. – Если заглушишь мотор и выйдешь, мы еще почистим салон.

Уборка Дереку не нужна, потому что он никому не разрешает есть внутри и заставляет стаю вытирать ноги, прежде чем сесть в машину, но все равно выходит наружу из-за необъяснимого магнетизма Стайлза.

Наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз склоняется с пылесосом над ковриками, Дерек с грустью думает о том, что такой хороший день наверняка закончится тем, что его арестует шериф. Ну что за черт.

А затем Стайлз оборачивается и ловит его за подглядыванием.

– Ты в порядке, чувак? 

– Тебе стоит добавить солнцезащитного крема, – говорит Дерек, чувствуя запах первого слоя под ароматом шампуня и пота.

Стайлз удивленно смотрит на свои плечи, а затем на Дерека.

– Да, ты прав. Поможешь намазать спину?

Боже, зачем только он открыл свой дурацкий рот, спрашивает себя Дерек, когда они стоят в тени деревьев. Шорты Стайлза опасно спустились еще ниже, и Дерек пялится на бледную полоску кожи над ними, но только чтобы убедиться, что вдоль светлой линии на талии нет солнечных ожогов. За что ему все это? Ведь он всего лишь хотел затариться продуктами. А теперь усиленно ищет в себе силы, чтобы убрать пальцы с ямочек над задницей Стайлза. 

– Думаю, все в порядке, – хрипло каркает Дерек, в семнадцатый раз проведя руками по спине. 

Раньше он даже не мечтал о том, как будет втирать какую-то белую субстанцию в кожу Стайлза. Ну ладно, может, пару раз и мечтал.

– Спасибо, – так же приглушенно произносит Стайлз, и в этот момент Дерек замечает, что не только его сердце бьется слишком часто. – О, хм-м…

Дерек застывает, прежде чем повернуться и сосредоточиться на словах Стайлза.

– Завтра у меня день рождения.

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем Дерек понимает, о чем речь, потому что…

Оу.

– Правда? – настороженно спрашивает он.

– Да, – кивает Стайлз. – И я тут подумал, что вместо того, чтобы покупать сигареты или отправиться в стриптиз-клуб, я мог бы сделать то, что действительно хочу.

Наверное, это просто сон, потому что в реальности Дереку ни за что не может так повезти.

– И что же это?

– Я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин. В смысле, на свидание.

От волнения его сердце бьется еще быстрее, а пальцы нервно подрагивают, но Стайлз продолжает смотреть Дереку в глаза, который… Который просто не может сказать «нет». Да и не хочет.

– Хорошо.

Стайлз удивленно моргает.

– «Хорошо», что я хочу этого, или «хорошо»…

– Хорошо, Стайлз, я поужинаю с тобой.

Стайлз расплывается в широкой идиотской улыбке, которая, скорее всего, отражает улыбку самого Дерека. Вот черт. Слава богу, что больше не приходится притворяться вечно недовольным альфой, потому что сейчас Дерек не смог бы нахмуриться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

– Правда?

Дерек кивает.

– Но, может, вместо ужина мы позавтракаем? 

– Позав… – Стайлз несколько секунд осмысливает его слова и скрывающийся в них смысл, а затем повторяет ломающимся голосом: – Позавтракаем?

– Ну, с юридической точки зрения твой день рождения начнется после полуночи, правильно?

– То есть ты… мы…

Наверное, он слишком торопится, испуганно думает Дерек, чувствуя тяжесть в груди.

– Я имел в виду: если ты этого хочешь.

Стайлз проводит пальцами по всклокоченным волосам и застывает с поднятой рукой, от чего Дереку хочется прикусить кожу у него подмышкой.

– Я приеду в восемь, – говорит Стайлз. – И ты должен приготовить закуски, фильмы или любую другую фигню, на которую можно будет отвлечься до полуночи, если не собираешься совершить уголовное преступление.

Дерек болванчиком кивает головой.

– Тогда увидимся в восемь.

На пути к машине он вручает Скотту сотню, садится в салон и откидывается на подголовник. И только на полпути домой вспоминает, что так и не купил продукты.

Ну и черт с ними, все равно это лучший день в жизни Дерека.


End file.
